Consuelo
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Luego del partido final del Mundial, Alemania y Argentina son interceptados por ciertas naciones que les felicitaran por la final jugada... Claro, cada uno a su manera *Latin-Hetalia, Hetalia; Multi-Parejas*


**N/A: **¡Hola Hetalianas! Este Fics viene creado luego de que Alemania ganara el Mundial.

Debo decir que me hubiese gustado demasiado que Argentina ganara (soy argentina) lamentablemente no se pudo dar, aun así quedamos subcampeones que no es para nada malo; aunque una vez llegado hasta el partido final ¿Quién no querría la Copa? De todas formas, hay que admitir que se jugo una buena final; muy parejo por ambos equipos. No voy hablar sobre el penal no cobrado ni mucho menos sobre las amarillas que debieron poner sobre los jugadores argentinos, porque debemos reconocer todos que...

**¡El arbitraje de este Mundial fue un reverendo asco!**

No debo ser la única que pensó que los árbitros de este Mundial hicieron muy mal su trabajo, y lo digo porque soy muy fanática del futbol y me vi todos los partidos que pudieron transmitirse. Y no lo digo solo mal arbitraje para con Argentina, sino con todos; Chile, Costa Rica, Mexico ¡Con todos! pero bueno...

Aun así, fue un buen Mundial. La mayoría de los países que llegaron a cuartos fueron latinos ¡Vamos hermanos!...

Ahora hay que pensar en Rusia 2018, espero que nuevamente los cuartos se invadan de equipos Latinos y ¿porque no? ¡Gane Argentina! jaja o Costa Rica, creo que él era quien mejor se merecía ganar.

Me desvió del tema u.u perdón, ahora si ¡Leer y disfrutar!

* * *

**Disclairme: **Los personajes no son míos. Hetalia es de Himaruya, Argentina es de Rowein.

**Parejas: **GerIta (AlemaniaxItalia), NedArg (HolandaxArgentina); entre otras.

* * *

**Capitula Único:**

* * *

Cuando el ultimo pitido del silbato anuncio el final del partido, Martín se hecho sobre el césped de espalda y oculto su rostro tras sus manos... Había estado tan cerca, luego de tantos años, y no había podido lograrlo. Aunque había dado lo mejor de si, no había sido suficiente y nuevamente la Copa se le escapaba entre los dedos. Reprimió las lagrimas apretando sus ojos fuertemente, no quería llorar y que le vieran débil, pero le costaba tanto.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y con fuerza lo sentaba, le quito las manos del rostro y le palmeo la mejilla con más fuerza de la esperada. Era el co-capitán de su selección quien le miraba con seriedad y los ojos rojos, su jugador sonrió con una mueca rota y volvía a levantarse para estar con sus compañeros. Argentina vio con gusto amargo como sus jugadores intentaban no llorar, algunos sin lograrlo, y se abrazaban entre si dándose consuelas palabras que, ahora mismo, no servirían de mucho. Le hubiese gustado tanto verlos festejar por una victoria que ahora ya no seria posible.

De pronto, una gran sombra cubrió al rubio. Argentina alzo su mirada encontrándose con una camiseta blanca, era Alemania quien se había acercado al latino tendiéndole una mano. Martín, luego de observar la mano del alemán, la acepto con lentitud. Ludwig sonrió y levanto del suelo a su rival, sorprendiéndose en el acto el que el argentino se dejase mover del suelo.

Argentina suspiro con pesadez y tristeza, aun así, levanto la cabeza e inflo el pecho, demostrándole así al germano que aceptaba su derrota ante él y que no le importaba, aunque fuese todo lo contrario.

—Buen partido, Alemania —le acepto Argentina, con la voz apagada.

El argentino le estiro la mano y el alemán se la acepto, estrechándola.

—Fuiste un digno rival, _Argentinien_... —le devolvió el cumplido Alemania.

Martín retiro su mano y evito seguir hablando con Ludwig, no era que tenia algo contra el europeo, solo que no estaba de ánimos como para aparentar que no le había dolido perder contra el germano.

Alemania reprimió una sonrisa, no se estaba burlando de la joven nación, claro que no, solo que al ver como Argentina inclinaba su cabeza de lado tratando de no verlo y así evitarse el bochorno, le recordaba mucho a Feliciano. Italia, y Romano, hacian esa misma expresión cada vez que su equipo favorito perdía algún partido. La cabeza inclinada a un lado, sus ojos fijos en algún punto y esa misma mueca en los labios, se notaba que eran familia.

—¡Doitsu, Martín! —se escucho una voz entre los gritos de festejos.

Alemania y Argentina voltearon a ver a un Italia que corría hacia ellos, esquivando periodistas, fotógrafos y eufóricos jugadores alemanes.

Cuando Veneciano estuvo cerca de ambas naciones, se detuvo en seco. No sabia a quien abrazar primero, si a Lud por su victoria o a su sobrino para darle consuelo. El italiano bajo la mirada, no quería que si abrazase a uno, el otro se sintiese traicionado de su parte. Ya se había sentido muy mal por no saber a quien de los dos apoyaría en este encuentro.

Martín sonrió, a pesar de la tristeza, y de un golpe empujo a Ludwig acercándolo a Feliciano.

—Anda, abrázalo que yo no me ofendo —dijo Argentina fingiendo derrota y sobre exagerada amargura— Si ya se que lo preferis sobre mi... —dijo ahora fingiendo estar destrozado.

Lamentablemente, Italia fue el único que no pudo diferenciar la actuación del argentino.

—¡No es cierto, _nipote!_ Yo los quiero a ambos ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! —decía eufórico Feli, abrazando a su sobrino para que este dejase de estar triste.

Aquello no pudo evitar sacarles una sonrisa tierna a ambos rubios. Italia a veces podía ser tan inocente, que ni la mala actuación de Martín podía detectarla.

Argentina envolvió entre sus brazos al italiano, ocultando cabeza del castaño con su rizo sobre su clavícula. Era increíble pensar que hasta hace siglos atrás, él había sido quien se colgaba de las piernas de Feliciano en busca de consuelo cuando papá España prefería a sus hermanos y no a él. Ahora, la nación personificada de la República Argentina, superaba en altura a Italia, y no solo a él, sino que también se había vuelto más alto que Romano.

El latino acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la nación mayor, evitándose con maestría el rizo erógeno que él había heredado, y le alejo de si. Palmeo con suavidad el hombro de Italia y se alejo para que este pudiera estar con el país ganador del Mundial.

Feliciano lo vio irse con cierta tristeza, no le había sido muy agradable ver a Argentina perder después de todo su esfuerzo. Aun así, se alegraba porque Alemania ganase. Culpen a su corazón, pero no pudo evitarse la euforia que le había invadido el alma al escuchar el pitido final y el publico gritar por la victoria alemana.

El italo se volteo a ver al ganador y no dudo en correr a él para atraparlo en un poderoso abrazo.

—¡Ve, Doitsu! ¡Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste! —le vitoreaba Italia, restregando su mejilla contra el pecho de Alemania— ¡_Complimenti, amore mio_! —

Alemania, aceptando el tener a Italia entre sus brazos, se sonrojo levemente y sonrió. Estaba abochornado por la actitud tan fresca de su italiano, aun así eso no quería decir que le desagradaba el hecho de que le abrazara con cariño en la final del Mundial de Fútbol, donde miles de espectadores de todo el mundo los podía ver. Después de todo, había sido por él por el cual había ganado. Se había prometido a si mismo el ganar por y para Italia, y lo había conseguido.

Admitía que había tenido sus dudas respecto a este final. Después de todo, no había sido la primera vez que él se enfrentaba en un final ante Argentina y el latino siempre daba lo mejor de si. En un principio, había temido que la victoria se la llevase Argentina, pero ahora, ya con el premio en sus manos, podía tranquilizarse. Bueno, no del todo, seguramente sus jugadores quisiesen festejar y él tenia que estar presente.

—Ve... Doitsu— le llamo Italia por lo bajo, y aunque había demasiado bullicio en la cancha, Alemania pudo ser capaz de oírlo. Se inclino hacia él e Italia acerco sus labios hacia su oreja donde susurro— Yo también quiero darte un premio, Ludwig, pero no aquí o sino mi _fratello_ te matara—

Tal vez si el italiano no lo hubiese dicho de aquella manera tan pervertida, el alemán hubiese creído que se trataba de un simple e insignificante regalo. Pero claro, Italia lo había dicho de _aquella _manera y ahora Alemania estaba tan rojo que fácilmente podía parecer un tomate de España.

Feliciano sonrió, tomo entre sus manos las mejillas pálidas del rubio y acerco su rostro al suyo para así plantarle un beso en los labios. Alemania le hubiese correspondido gustoso el beso, claro, pero estaba tan ensimismado pensado en el _regalo _de Italia que lo único que pudo fue dejarse hacer por su pareja...

* * *

Argentina caminaba a paso perezoso hacia donde estaba su director técnico ¿Para que? Tal vez buscando alguna clase de perdón, no sabia. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era algún consuelo valido que le quitara el gusto amargo de la derrota, pero nada funcionaba y no pensaba que ir con sus hermanos funcionase. Después de todo, solo Uruguay, Perú y Paraguay fueron los únicos de sus hermanos quienes le apoyaron. Ahora tal vez si estaba enfadado con la mayoría de los latinos, luego se le pasaría, después de todo el futbol era un deporte para pasar el rato cada cuatro años y no podía estar enojado con sus hermanos cuando luego debía verles la cara para sus reuniones socio-políticas.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que _ahora _estuviese enojado.

De pronto, un pelotazo le reboto dolorosamente en la cabeza. Obligándole a inclinarse y sobarse continuamente la zona adolorida. Cuando levanto la cabeza para poder moler a golpes al hijo de puta que lo había hecho, se encontró con que Perú y Uruguay sonreían y Paraguay le rodeaba con sus brazos el pecho.

—¡Ya encontré al perdedor! —grito eufórico Paraguay.

—Que hijos de puta que son, boludos... —gruño por lo bajo Argentina, inclinándose de lado y deshaciendo el abrazo falso de su primo.

—Estamos jugando, Martin... —trato de tranquilizarlo su aliado— Te veníamos a felicitar por el partido —sonrió Perú, tratando de que su hermano en verdad viera de que venían a felicitarlo y no a burlarse de él.

—Y aunque no ganaste porque sos un muerto —prosiguió burlón Uruguay, con sus brillitos danzando a su alrededor y poniendo mas furioso a su primo— Toma, para vos —dijo dándole una copa Mundial de plástico pequeña y algo sucia.

Y a pesar de que sus primos y su hermano habían ido al campo de juego a molestarlo por haber perdido _otra vez _contra Alemania, eso no evito que sonriera y le dieran ganas de llorar. Acepto de mala gana la falsa copa y les dio un abrazo falso a cada uno.

No importaban las palabras entre ellos, no importaba si se daban consuelo a través de insultos y burlas, así eran ellos. Después de todo eran familia y sabían identificar el apoyo mutuo detrás de cada palabra hiriente y/o burla, no había nada mejor que aquello y los latinos no iban a cambiarlo por nada.

Uruguay fue el primero en alejarse del trio dramático con el que tenia la _dicha _de juntarse, y es por eso que rápidamente reconoció a la figura de tras de su primo quien aun seguía siendo consolado por haber perdido. Carraspeo suavemente y tomo del brazo de Paraguay para así llamar la atención.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos, bo' —dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes y de a pasos cortos retrocedía para retirarse.

—¿Ya nos vamos, pe'? Pero yo me quería quedar co... —decía Perú cuando noto rápidamente la presciencia de Países Bajos detrás de Argentina —Nos vemos mañana, Causa... —dijo el peruano casi con atropello, retirándose junto al uruguayo y arrastrando al pobre de Paraguay que no se había enterado de nada.

Martín se quedo extrañado ante la "huida" de sus primos y del Perú en medio del campo y aun con su copa Mundial falsa en mano.

—¿Y estos boludos? —se pregunto curioso viéndolos alejarse de apoco entre la multitud que aun festejaba.

—Creo que se dice dar _privacidad —_comento Holanda apareciendo detrás de él.

Argentina encorvo una ceja y sonrió con burla.

—¿Enserio? No me digas —dijo irónico como solo el argentino sabia serlo— Pero mira que buenos son los turros, che —comento al pasar.

Holanda sabia que Argentina estaba aparentando tranquilidad, que en estos momentos no iba a permitirse quebrarse de nuevo como lo había hecho al momento del pitido final y él no era muy bueno en eso de dar un consuelo que no pareciese del todo forzado y aunque sabia que no se hacia falta de muestras cursis con Martin, quería dárselas.

—Jugaste bien —dice con frialdad.

Pero Argentina sonríe, porque sabe que tras ese tono indiferente y frio, Vincent en verdad lo apoya. Sabe que le cuesta y a pesar de ser un avaro y aburrido, esta haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle sonreír y dejar pasar a segundo plano el mal momento. El latino hace un paso cerca del europeo, aun con su sonrisa marcándole el rostro, y le toma de la nunca. Países Bajos no hace nada por defenderse, nunca lo ha hecho cuando se trataba de Argentina, siempre se ha dejado hacer cada vez que Martín tenia ganas de lo que fuera y esta vez no es distinto.

El argentino rápidamente une sus labios con los del holandés. Es un beso atrapante, algo húmedo y con cierta perversidad por parte de La Republica Argentina, aunque Holanda tampoco se queda atrás. Ambos pronto se separan, los dos por motivos diferentes.

Vincent, porque aun no se había demasiado a la muestra de afecto en publico. Mucho menos cuando su pareja era un latino con fuego en su sangre y pasión desprendiendo por todos sus poros.

Martín, porque tenia algo mucho mejor en mente para cuando ambos estuviesen solos. Y ya que había perdido, iba a aprovecharse de ello, haciendo que el holandés le dejara hacer cuanto quisiera y vean que si tenia muchas ideas divertidas para pasar una muy entretenida noche de consuelo Post-Mundial.

-Argentina -oyen que le llaman desde su espalda.

Ambas naciones observan quien que ha llamado a sido un jugador argentino, quien rápidamente les muestra con un movimiento de cabeza el escenario donde hombres con elegantes smokings están aguardando para hacerles entregas de sus medallas de plata.

Aquello no hace mas que deprimir nuevamente a Argentina, quien se encoge de hombros y esta listo para seguir a su jugador.

Pero cuando quiere avanzar para poder terminar así esta coronación de un nuevo Campeón Mundial, una mano en su hombro lo detiene. Martín voltea extrañado a ver a Vincent, quien extrañamente le sonreía con suavidad.

-Al menos será un lindo adorno de mesa -se burla Países Bajos antes de voltearse e irse perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Argentina niega con la cabeza algo cabreado, algo divertido.

En su mente se hace a la idea de que Vincent solo lo quiere hacer reír, aunque la idea de que juegue con su segundo puesto no es tan divertido como sus primos y Perú quieren hacer ver ¡Bah! Él al menos había llegado lejos, no como los otros perdedores... Como Inglaterra.

Ya con esa idea en su mente, Argentina se permite sonreír cuando siente el medallón plateado rodear su cuello. Una carcajada bajita, casi inaudible, abandona sus labios. Vincent tenia razón...

El medallón de segundo lugar seria un muy buen centro de mesa...

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y, que les pareció? Se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica, menos las insultantes por favor u.u Seamos maduros al comentar...

Y si hay una hermanita chilena dispuesta a ayudarme con el acento de Chile, se lo agradecería :)


End file.
